Cara Luna
by Florensu-NeeSan
Summary: Alfred pierde a la persona que más ama ¿como se siente después de aquel incidente? UsaMex / Song Fic / Universo Alternativo. ADVERTENCIA: Muerte de personaje, mucha melanconia & demás


_**No olviden, este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro. Su unico fin es el de entretener. **_

**El universo de Hetalia & sus personajes le pertenecen a Hidekas Himaruya. El OC de México me pertenece.**

* * *

ADVERTENCIAS: Muerte de personajes, dosis de dramas, melanconía, posible OoC (aunque creo que no) & la Catrina

Pareja: Estados Unidos x FEM!México

_Universo Alternativo._

* * *

El no podía volver a pasar por ese lugar, no luego del incidente...

Solo podía recordar, cuando paseaban felizmente juntos en aquel arenoso lugar. El viento revolcando sus cabellos, el olor a agua salada, el sonido de las olas. Pero lo importante es que ella estaba junto a el. Las huellas de ambos marcadas en aquel lugar y las olas que las borraban.

Cuando veían la luna juntos en el mirador de la playa, tan tomados de la mano, unidos en un calido abrazo. No tenían porque decir palabras, sus cuerpos decían todo, el corazón de ambos latiendo sin parar. Aquella luna era testigo del cariño que ambos se tenían.

Si~ Alfred F. Jones amaba a ella y solo a ella, a Yaretzi Alejandra, su querida morena.

Pero todo cambio desde aquel momento. Ahora la luna que miraba el amor entre ellos, solo le recordatorio de que la perdió.

Le dolía.

Le dolía que cada mañana que despertaba, ella no se encontraba junto a el. Le prometió que la protegería de todo mal, como el héroe que era. No, ahora no quería ser uno, no pudo cuidarla de algo tan simple como eso ¿cómo quería proteger a la demás gente?

Le dolía ver aquel mar sin ella, ese lugar ahora solo lo llenaba de tristes recuerdos.

Le dolía tener la falsa esperanza de que entre todo ese montón de gente entre la que iba caminando, estuviera ella, que iria corriendo hacía el y lo abrazaría. Porque aunque era rico y famoso, no disfrutaba de ello si no tenia junto a el a la persona que en verdad amaba, su media naranja.

Podía seguir componiendo miles de canciones de amor para ella.

Podía seguir tocando su guitarra como a su querida tanto le gustaba.

Podía seguir cantando, dedicándole una pequeña pero romántica serenata.

Pero ella no lo escucharía, por más que quiera.

Tenia que olvidarla, por más que no quisiera, se odiaría a si mismo. Pero era lo mejor. ¡A LA MIERDA TODO! Si se olvidaba de ella, todos sus dulces momentos juntos serian en vano.

Iba conduciendo por la carretera, le valía a donde iba, tan solo quería despejar su mente. Prendió la radio y ahí estaba una canción que tanto le gustaba. Malditas canciones de amor que pasaban, antes tenían tanto sentido y ahora... no valen nada... ¿por que las pondrán? el universo debía tener una conspiración en su contra. Quería verlo sufrir.

Todo le recordaba a ella.

La luna, música, mar ¡TODO!

Cambio de estación, y ¡tada~! otra de amor. Prefirió apagarlo.

Porque hasta que no lo superara, nada seria igual.

Era otro día aburrido, iría a trabajar, volvería, tomaría una cerveza, vería algo de TV & luego volver a dormir, no había nada de complicado en eso.

Un día como cualquier otro, o al menos eso creía. Miro el calendario.

16 de septiembre

¿Qué había de especial ese día? se cumplía el 8vo. mes desde su muerte, y su cumpleaños.

Fue a trabajar como cualquier otro día, pero olvido la promesa que le había hecho hace unos años, cuando apenas eran novios.

_El toco tranquilamente su puerta. Pudo escuchar como Alejandra bajaba las escaleras, la chica le abrió la puerta, y fue recibida con una docena de flores._

_—A-Alfred, no debías—dijo con la cara roja de felicidad, adoraba lo detallista que el era. _

_—You know, lo mejor para mi sweetheart._

_—Gracias—susurro, apenas escuchable._

_—Te prometo, que en cada cumpleaños. Te regalare una docena de rosas, hasta que yo muera._

_La mexicana se sorprendo ante tal comentario, sabía que en un par de años lo olvidaria, sin embargo le sonrio y lo invito a pasar._

Recordó aquella promesa en medio de una junta importante, espero a que terminara.

—Ya pueden irse

Apenas escucho aquellas hermosas palabras, recogió rápido sus papeles y salio del lugar.

Compro no una, sino dos docenas de flores -para tratar de recompensarlo, o al menos eso creía- y manejo en dirección del panteón, donde ahora se encontraban los restos de su amada.

Llego a la tumba de Alejandra, dejo las flores ahi y empezo a susurrar unas lindas palabras, solo el sabría que decía. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que lagrimas salieran.

Porque aquel mar se la llevo. Se la arrebato cruelmente...

Ahora manejaba rumbo a su departamento... reflexionando:

¿Olvidar o no olvidarla?

¿Dejar el dulce pasado y ver hacia adelante?

¿Hacerla a un lado y buscarse otra mujer?

Estaba tan distraído, que no vio que un camión se paso un alto y choco contra el, dejandole muerte instantánea.

Parece que la Santa Catrina ya vino por el.

Se lo llevo, para que Alfred y Alejandra volvieran a estar juntos. Ahora nada los separaría.

Porque en aquel hermoso lugar, serían felices. Tal vez ella tenía razón, aquel horrible lugar no era tan malo. Eran miedos ¿injustificados?

Ahora serian felices, y nada lo evitaría. Ni siquiera aquel horrible mar que los separo.

* * *

.

Por favor, no vea a Alejandra como una Mary Sue, tan solo pensé que a un hombre enamorado su chica era perfecta en todo (y si murió la extrañan todavía más) y creo que Alfred puede llegar a ser detallista (aveces...)

Espero y les haya gustado~

_¿Comentarios? ¿Sugerencias?_

**Saben, si dejas un review en una historia, al autor lo hacen muy feliz. ¿Me darías algo de felicidad? **

Bien, me despido y espero que haya sido de su agrado.

_**Atte. Florensu~**_


End file.
